A Brooklyn Tale
by nlg22
Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other. He remembers her as the best friend of his younger brother Stefan. She remembers him as the sexy older brother of her best friend. All grown up and finally leading adult lives, will the intense attraction to each other cause major problems.


Hey everyone! I've been a fan of Bonnie and Damon fanfics for YEARS so I decided to take a stab at it. Feedback would be great! my end goal for this fic isn't known yet but I have a pathway cut out in my head. Hope you enjoy chapter 1.

Characters:

 **Damon Adriano Salvatore**

 **Bonnie Alia Bennett**

 **Stefan Lorenzo Salvatore**

 **Caroline Alexa Forbes**

 **Elena Gilbert**

Damon realized the moment he saw Bonnie that the little girl he knew and last saw when she was 13 was gone. Back then, 16 almost 17-year-old Damon thought she was just the quiet best friend of his little brother that he'd known since he was nine. He would often tease Bonnie and Stefan just because he could and as he got older he became increasingly annoyed with their presence in the house as he snuck girls over before his parents got home.

Today, eight years later, he was staring at a goddess. She'd grown up in obvious ways. Developed fully as would any other woman, but she was physically immaculate. For a smaller woman she had incredibly long legs. Her ass was absolutely insane. Damon had a certain affinity for a large ass and womanly curves. He admired her as she danced with Caroline in high waist ripped denim jeans, a white bodysuit with a deep v showing off her cleavage and red strappy heels. The sun was setting and it looked incredible against her skin and blown-out curls.

"Hey Damon! Stop zoning out." Elena snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry, just a little tired I guess."

"Well snap out of it. I've missed you, I'm finally done with school and we have the whole summer and the rest of our lives together. And I want to start today."

Damon smirked. He loved Elena but he always felt like something was missing in their relationship. Maybe it was her selfishness or attitude but either way he could never fully let go with her.

"How 'bout I say goodbye to Stefano and my parents and we get out of here?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. He always suppressed whatever feelings he had regarding Elena with sex.

Elena jumped up and down like a school girl and started gathering her things, following Damon.

As Damon approached Stefan he was able to get a closer glimpse at Bonnie who wasn't far away with Stefan's long time love, Caroline.

"Hey baby brother, I'm outta here. The girlfriend wants some Italian stallion," Damon said hugging his brother.

"I could've gone without hearing that but stay safe man. Not ready to be that sexy uncle yet."

As Damon and Stefan talked, Bonnie and Caroline walked over. Bonnie had to admit, the tiny crush she had on Damon as a little girl was trying to rear its ugly head again. He had always been a fine specimen and age did him well. His typical Italian Brooklyn boy mannerisms and looks only mad him that much sexier.

She'd felt him staring at her all night but gathered in her head it was just because he hadn't seen her since she was an adolescent teen with mild acne. Or was it because he'd watched Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline grow up and now they were celebrating their college graduation. Whatever the reason, Bonnie relished in his gaze.

"My, my, my. Ms. Bennett, I haven't been graced with your presence since you were basically a tiny tot. How ya doing tweets?" Damon realized only after speaking that he had called Bonnie by her old nickname.

"I've been good Damon. Finally free of that scam we call college and starting my career."

Damon mentioning her old nickname didn't fly past her either. She'd hate to admit it but she had once grown fond of the nickname that came from her being small like tweetie bird.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Caroline! Congratulations, you guys look great today." Elena leaned on Damon letting him know she was over all the conversation and ready for some much needed alone time.

"Thanks Elena," the girls said in unison.

"Well, Stefano, Blondie, Tweets, I'll see you guys later. Live it up tonight you've worked hard!"

Bonnie watched Damon and Elena walk away hand in hand and say goodbye to his mother and father.

"Good Lord that man is sexy," Bonnie thought.

Upon the end of the graduation party Bonnie loaded her new black Jeep Wrangler, a gift from daddy, with her bbq chair and some leftovers. Caroline and Stefan had taken off about 10 minutes ago and she was sure they were headed to his place to finalize the night with some great sex. Bonnie's dad pulled up alongside her new ride.

"Hey sweetie, I'm about to head to Sharon's."

"Okay daddy. Thank you again for my car!" Bonnie said as her dad got out of his car to give her a hug.

"Anything for my princess. I'm so proud of you, you've worked so hard and I know mommy wouldn't be able to stop smiling. You know you're her pride and joy."

Bonnie's eyes teared up thinking about her gorgeous mother who passed away when Bonnie was 12. Ever since she and her father have been closer than ever, both extremely protective of each other.

"I know. My angel."

Bonnie and her father said goodbye. She would have the house to herself tonight since her dad was off to his girlfriend of 3 years house. Bonnie liked Sharon and thought she made her father happy which was all that really mattered to her.

Pulling up in her driveway and getting in her house, she breathed a sigh of relief as she snatched off her heels. It'd been a long day. Although Caroline, Stefan and herself had graduated last week, it took until today for each and everyone of their loved ones to gather and celebrate the lifelong friends.

She quickly showered and changed into pajamas. As Bonnie's pin-curled and bonnet covered head hit her pillow she got a text from Caroline.

*Hey, biggest favor of life is needed right now and I'm only asking because you're closer. And before you answer I want you to know I'll appreciate this. -Caroline*

Curious Bonnie texted back.

*What's the favor Care?*

*Sooooo, can you stop by Damon's house and bring my overnight bag? Somehow Stefan put it in his car when he was switching the groceries over for the bbq. *

Bonnie was tired and honestly didn't feel like moving but since she loved her best friend and was a ride or die she decided to go.*

*Okay, give me a min.*

*OMG, wow what would I do without you? My sis is better than everyone else's in the world."

Laughing to herself, Bonnie threw back her blankets, put on some capri yoga pants, birkenstocks and a t-shirt. After undoing her pincurls Bonnie grabbed her car keys and headed out.

Bonnie's neo-soul rainy day playlist played throughout her car as she listened to the GPS guide her to Damon's house. Caroline had told her she already alerted Damon that Bonnie was on her way. She admired the liveliness of her city at night. There was nothing like summers in Brooklyn. Double parking on Prospect Ave. Bonnie dialed Caroline's number through her jeep Bluetooth.

"Hey Care, call Damon. I'm here."

"Okay, you're such a lifesaver, my new lingerie is in that bag."

"Of course. I actually still can't believe my two best friends have been having sex for over 5 years. Yuck." Bonnie laughed.

"Yea, yea. Thanks again Bon. I'm calling Damon now."

"Mkay, love ya noodles."

"Love ya too doodles."

About 3 minutes later Damon was walking down the steps of his brownstone with a Victoria's Secret PINK duffle bag in hand. Bonnie hopped out of her car and came around meeting Damon at her passenger door.

"Ah, precious chargo," Bonnie joked.

"Yea, Blondie called me in a panic earlier wondering if it was in my car. What's in here anyway?"

"Some brand new lingerie specifically for Stefan."

"Glad to know my baby brother puts it down well enough to have his girlfriend still excited. He's like big bro in that way," Damon opened Bonnie's passenger door and sat the bag in the seat.

"Ew, same old cocky Damon I see."

She really didn't mean to smile while saying that, but she'd forgotten how funny he could be and it wasn't helping that he smelled like heaven and still wore his gold chain.

Damon shrugged and flashed his killer smile. He found himself admiring her beauty once again. He'd always known Bonnie to be a pretty girl kinda way. Gathering himself out of his trance he spoke.

"Well tweets you're all set. I'm sure you're keeping some man waiting so you can get dressed for your date."

His evident flirting took Bonnie off guard.

"Unless this man is my new not fully furnished apartment, then yep he's filming."

Smiling Damon shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Same plans for tomorrow tweets?"

"Uhhh probably," Bonnie giggled. "Maybe a little apartment shopping during the day and some good takeout at night."

"Well since I was told you don't live far I can show you show great shops for all that home decorating stuff. Up for it?"

Oh no! Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Bonnie was positive he could hear it. Wait, this couldn't be flirting. One, Damon had a girlfriend, and two she was just his kid brothers best friend that he'd known for more than half his life. This was just an offer to get great home décor that she needed, plus home shopping was her favorite. Damon showing her those great spots was just him helping a friend. Quick Bonnie, speak!

"Sure, you have my number right?"

"I could just get it from Blondie or Stef. I want to save you some time to get back to your date," he smiled.

Laughing Bonnie said, "Yup, I can't wait. He might get a homerun this time. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'll text you with details in the morning, later Tweets."

Damon watched as Bonnie got back in her car and waited outside until he saw her turn after the street light. Why he just set up an outing with Bonnie was beyond him but he was trying to make himself believe it was just to help her out and catch up with a childhood acquaintance, not to just an excuse to see her again. He turned to go back into his house scratching his head. Why was tweets throwing him off?

"Took you long enough. Come on, I found a good movie to watch," Elena said clad in one of Damon's t-shirts that stopped just below her ass with her feet crossed on the coffee table and bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"It better not be some Ryan Reynolds shit 'Lena."

As Damon took a seat on his sofa, he wrapped his arm around Elena and she laid her head on his chest. He found himself drifting out thinking about what he would wear tomorrow and where they would go. Truthfully he would have to google some nice furniture stores because Elena had basically decorated his whole apartment. Tweets wouldn't have to know his lack of knowledge when it came to furniture and he'd get to see her again. It was a win-win situation.


End file.
